


Первая встреча

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Геллерт впервые встретился с Абернети еще до событий первого фильма.





	Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС всех. Геллерт в чужом обличье, Абернети в депрессии.

Впервые Геллерт увидел Абернети осенним вечером в МАКУСА, когда прибыл туда, чтобы встретиться с Персивалем Грейвзом. Точнее, чтобы с Грейвзом встретился Тесей Скамандер, с которым, как Геллерту было доподлинно известно, директор отдела магического правопорядка вел довольно любопытную переписку. Разумеется, он очень рисковал, но считал, что полученные сведения с лихвой окупят возможные риски. 

Людям Геллерта удалось перехватить письмо, адресованное Скамандеру, и отправить ответ с предложением дружественного визита. Буквально на следующий день Геллерт появился в МАКУСА, где его встретили почти тепло и, безусловно, с огромным уважением. После продолжительного обсуждения за закрытыми дверями кошмарных деяний Гриндельвальда в Европе Персиваль Грейвз предложил показать «Скамандеру», как устроено американское Министерство магии. Небольшое развлечение для иностранца. Геллерт подумал, что это щедрое предложение уж очень напоминает приглашение лисице проинспектировать курятник («а вот это особые, современные насесты…»), и, конечно, с удовольствием согласился. Увиденное его впечатлило. Неплохо устроились! 

В конце экскурсии они долго спускались на лифте, а когда вышли где-то под землей, Геллерт про себя отметил, что обстановка здесь довольно удручающая. 

— Там смотреть почти нечего, — небрежно бросил Грейвз. — Заглянем на пару минут. А потом я покажу вам тюрьму.

Если Грейвз и заметил, что «Скамандер» изменился в лице, то не подал виду. 

Он решительно распахнул дверь под вывеской «Отдел регистрации волшебных палочек». Геллерт вошел следом. Они прошествовали мимо заваленных бумагами столов, за которыми трудились бесчисленные служащие — в основном молодые женщины приятной наружности. Все сидели очень близко друг к другу, и в целом обстановка была не слишком уютной. Отдел занимал подземное помещение, и в нем не было ни одного окна. Уже вполне похоже на тюрьму. Но сотрудницы посмеивались и тихо переговаривались, кокетливо поглядывая на вошедших. Все хором поздоровались с Грейвзом и улыбнулись молодому «Скамандеру». Геллерт тоже широко улыбнулся в ответ. Какие милые люди. 

В глубине помещения находился неприметный кабинет. Геллерт не успел прочитать, что написано на вытертой табличке на двери. Грейвз, не церемонясь, распахнул дверь и вошел. Первым, что увидел Геллерт, был самый обычный конторский стол (только побольше, чем у остальных), на котором бумаги не громоздились готовыми рухнуть башнями, а были разложены аккуратными стопками. Посередине стола стояла большая чашка с подернутым мутной пленкой остывшим кофе, а рядом лежали скромная на вид волшебная палочка и маленькая бумажная мышка. За столом, уронив голову на сложенные руки, сидел молодой мужчина. Он никак не отреагировал на их появление. Сначала Геллерт решил, что его, должно быть, подкосила какая-то ужасная новость. Но даже если ты только что узнал, что вся твоя семья злодейски убита, как можно не встать и не поздороваться, когда к тебе явился сам директор отдела магического правопорядка?.. Геллерт даже немного оскорбился за Персиваля Грейвза, который сейчас наверняка чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Грейвз был, в сущности, неплохим парнем и заслуживал уважения подчиненных.

— Хм. Абернети! — Грейвз нахмурился. — Что с вами?

Мужчина все еще их игнорировал: он даже не пошевелился. Может, умер прямо на рабочем месте? Погиб во цвете лет, став жертвой постоянной переработки, дефицита движения и, что самое ужасное, скуки? Геллерт на его месте поступил бы так же. Зачем нужна такая жизнь? Впрочем, Геллерт никогда не оказался бы на его месте.

Грейвз вздохнул, наклонился и рявкнул прямо над ухом несчастного:

— Абернети! 

Это подействовало: мужчина резко дернулся и задел чашку с кофе, жидкость стремительно потекла к толстой картонной папке. Одновременно вскочила и суетливо забегала по столу бумажная мышка. 

Геллерт одним движением спас бумаги. Немного необременительного благородства.

Грейвз раздраженно выдохнул. Абернети ошалело уставился на посетителей. Это был типичный клерк в невыразительной одежде коричнево-серой гаммы, с такой же невыразительной, прилизанной, слегка помятой прической и тем особенным зеленоватым оттенком лица, что характерен для людей, которым приходится много времени проводить в сырых помещениях без свежего воздуха и естественного освещения. А вот глаза у него, напротив, были весьма выразительными, и сейчас в них застыл ужас.

— Мистегрейвзсэр!!! — Абернети выпалил это, одновременно неуклюже вскочив и заехав локтем в лужу кофе. Рукав пиджака сразу пропитался насквозь.

Геллерт с любопытством рассматривал этого недотепу и думал, что мелкие чиновники везде одинаковы — что в Америке, что в Европе. Грейвз скептически оглядел залитый стол и нерадивого подчиненного и поинтересовался: 

— И часто вы так спите на рабочем месте?

— Я… Нет… Простите, я… 

— У нас тут, между прочим, гость из британского Министерства. Хорошенькое же у него останется впечатление о вашем отделе…

— Я… Я делал отчет и, видимо…

— Заснули. — Грейвз уже не казался таким раздраженным, скорее разочарованным. — Вы бы хоть поздоровались. Это мистер Тесей Скамандер. Думаю, вам должна быть известна его должность.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Скамандер. Большая честь — познакомиться с вами. Я — начальник эээ… отдела для получения прав… Простите… — Абернети начал суетливо перекладывать папки, пытаясь спасти их от кофейного потопа. Увы, он не заметил, что испачкал руки, и бумага тут же запестрела пятнами. — Ах, да что ж такое… 

Он чуть не плакал.

У Грейвза, похоже, больше не было моральных сил наблюдать за этим жалким зрелищем. Коротко бросив: «Отчет сдать до завтра», он развернулся и вышел. Геллерт, сочувственно кивнув незадачливому начальнику, последовал за ним.

— Прошу прощения. — Грейвз сухо улыбнулся Геллерту. — Обычно здесь проблем не возникает. Не знаю, что случилось, но, разумеется, это недопустимо. Пойдемте лучше выпьем за нашу встречу, рабочий день закончен. Хотя у меня еще полно работы. Но надо иногда и отдыхать.

Когда около десяти часов вечера Геллерт в бодром расположении духа выходил из кабинета главы отдела магического правопорядка, ему отчего-то захотелось побродить по пустому зданию. Не совсем трезвый Грейвз остался у себя: для него было совершенно обычным делом иногда задерживаться до полуночи. Под конец беседы он немного расчувствовался, размяк и даже посетовал на непомерные требования, которые предъявляет к нему начальство в лице Серафины Пиквери. Геллерт понимающе кивал. Да, нелегко. Особенно в такой сложной политической обстановке. В конце встречи они пожали друг другу руки. Грейвз обещал непременно навестить британское Министерство. «Вы еще так молоды, Тесей. Не позволяйте этой работе отнять у вас настоящую жизнь». Оставив утомленного Грейвза наедине с бутылкой огневиски, собственными сожалениями и опасениями и предстоящей бессонной ночью, Геллерт решил, что теперь достаточно хорошо знает этого человека. Значит, визит удался.

Министерство словно вымерло. Геллерт не торопясь прошелся по коридорам, полюбовался мемориалом жертвам Салемского процесса.

Гоблин-лифтер неодобрительно косился на припозднившегося посетителя: ему явно хотелось, чтобы этот британец наконец аппарировал отсюда подальше. Геллерт непринужденно спросил: 

— Все уже ушли? Кроме мистера Грейвза, разумеется.

— Ушли, как же… Еще этот… В подвале своем сидит.

— Мистер Абернети? И часто он так задерживается? 

— Да как отчет сдавать, так и торчит там, не вылезает. 

— Ясно. Мне как раз надо вниз. 

Лифтер взглянул на него с недоумением, но промолчал.

Опустевшее помещение с низкими потолками и рядами одинаковых столов сейчас выглядело еще более унылым, чем днем. Геллерт медленно подошел к кабинету Абернети и постучался. 

— Да? — встревоженно спросили за дверью сдавленным голосом.

— Мистер Абернети, можно войти?

— Да… Конечно.

Абернети, который все так же сидел за своим столом, в этот раз полностью заваленным картонными папками, затравленно взглянул на «мистера Скамандера».

— Добрый вечер…

— Скоро уже ночь. А вы все так и сидите?

— Да, я, к сожалению, еще не освободился. А что, мистер Грейвз меня вызывает?

— Мистер Грейвз? Нет, он сам сейчас слишком занят. Я заглянул узнать, как вы здесь. День был нелегким? 

— Да уж… И еще не закончился. 

— Вот как? И когда же вы собираетесь домой?

— Завтра… вечером. Наверное. 

— Вы что же, и ночуете здесь?

— Иногда приходится. Сегодня очень много работы. Месячный отчет, понимаете ли. А я обнаружил, что сведения о количестве выданных разрешений на владение палочкой, которые мне предоставили, не совсем точны. Простите, вам, наверное, все это не интересно.

— Почему же, мне как раз очень интересно: в нашем Министерстве, насколько я знаю, никто не задерживается допоздна, чтобы исправить чужие ошибки.

Абернети усмехнулся.

— Если я не исправлю… Проблемы будут в первую очередь у меня. 

— Я присяду?

— Разумеется.

— Скажите… Вам вообще нравится здесь работать?

Абернети бросил на него подозрительный взгляд и молча кивнул. 

— Серьезно? И вы никогда не мечтали о чем-то большем?

Геллерт попал в цель. Но тут же понял, что немного переусердствовал: собеседник сразу закрылся. Не стоило торопить события. 

— Мало ли о чем я мечтал, — в голосе Абернети слышалась плохо скрываемая горечь. — Меня все устраивает.

Геллерт придвинулся поближе. Абернети возился с бумагами, не глядя на него. Геллерт начал подавать ему листы — Абернети механически вкладывал их в папку.

Через некоторое время Геллерт мягко произнес:

— Прошу меня простить, я задал слишком личный вопрос. Просто… глядя на вас, я подумал: как несправедливо, что человек — способный, ответственный человек — оказывается не на своем месте только потому, что кто-то не удосужился разглядеть в нем нечто большее.

— Почему вы думаете, что я — такой человек?

— Поверьте, за годы, проведенные среди политиков и министров, учишься разбираться в людях. Приходится. Эти люди редко говорят то, что думают. Поэтому я больше всего ценю открытость. 

Абернети оторвался от своих бумаг, откашлялся и подчеркнуто вежливо спросил:

— Прошу прощения за это предположение. Это ведь мистер Грейвз попросил вас узнать, что я думаю о своей работе, не так ли?

Геллерт усмехнулся про себя. А парень осторожный! 

— Вы очень ошибаетесь, если думаете, что мистеру Грейвзу…

— …есть до этого дело.

Абернети улыбнулся. Оказывается, он это умел, а ведь Геллерт уже решил, что у таких офисных клерков лицевые мышцы, отвечающие за искренние эмоции, постепенно атрофируются.

— Давайте я сделаю нам кофе. Ваши помощницы давно ушли.

— Нет, что вы… Я сам. 

— Не отвлекайтесь, у вас еще столько этих… бумажек. Кошмар! И как вы во всем этом разбираетесь?

Абернети пожал плечами.

— Приходится. Это моя работа. И не так уж это сложно, когда вникнешь.

— А у меня вот никогда не получается с первого раза правильно заполнить документы. Вечно что-то путаю. 

— Вам тоже приходится заполнять документацию?

— Конечно. Но обычно я стараюсь переложить это на плечи кого-то другого. — Геллерт засмеялся. — Какого-нибудь внимательного и усердного человека. Вроде вас. Но после того, как дело закрыто, отчет писать все равно приходится мне. Ненавижу это, если честно. 

— Да, это довольно скучно. Особенно если сравнивать с тем, чем вы занимаетесь в остальное время. 

— А все-таки, вам когда-нибудь хотелось заняться чем-то другим? Менее утомительным?

Абернети вздохнул. Похоже, он догадался: у него на лице написано, что своим нынешним положением он недоволен. Отпираться бессмысленно.

— Когда-то я хотел стать аврором. Делать что-то... настоящее. Не получилось, мою кандидатуру даже не рассматривали. Смешно, наверное?

— Почему же, многие юноши мечтают пойти в аврорат. Вы все еще этого хотите? 

— Не знаю. Сейчас я уже не уверен. Я ведь работаю с ними пусть и не бок о бок, но все-таки в одном здании. Я на них насмотрелся. Простите.

— Понимаю. Авроры — особая категория. Но не всегда — заслуженно. Не удивляйтесь, что я это говорю. А что привело вас сюда?

Абернети немного подумал, потер переносицу и тихо ответил:

— Наверное, это просто единственное, на что я гожусь. После Ильверморни я думал, что смогу заняться чем угодно и добьюсь успеха. Я многое пробовал, но у меня ничего не вышло. Каждый раз начинал заново, думал, что наконец нашел то, для чего создан, но оказывалось, что все это на самом деле не для меня. Зато вокруг всегда были те, у кого получалось гораздо лучше. Меня это изводило. И я бросал. Глупо, знаю. 

— Возможно, рядом просто не оказалось того, кто бы в вас поверил. Знаете, очень важно, чтобы в начале жизненного пути встретился человек, который мог бы разглядеть скрытые способности и посоветовать, как лучше ими распорядиться. Мягко направить. Просто подтолкнуть в нужном направлении.

— Может быть. В любом случае, уже не имеет значения, чего я когда-то хотел.

Геллерт накрыл руку Абернети своей. 

— Мой друг, только то и должно иметь для вас значение, чего вы хотите. Я понимаю, вы здесь живете в постоянном напряжении. Законы вашей страны гораздо строже наших. Ваша работа, пусть она и не так почетна, как работа в аврорате, требует постоянного напряжения ума. И вы не получаете то, что заслуживаете. Я понимаю ваше состояние, вашу подавленность. Но все еще можно изменить! 

— Каким образом? 

— Все зависит от вашего искреннего желания. Подумайте, хотите ли вы всю жизнь потратить на написание никому — будем честны — не нужных отчетов. Я думаю... нет, я знаю, что ваше будущее может быть совсем другим. Послушайте, сейчас мне надо идти, но скоро я свяжусь с вами. Возможно, не совсем так, как вы ожидаете, но… Мы с вами еще увидимся.

Геллерт похлопал Абернети по плечу. 

— Я вижу по вашим глазам, что вы меня поняли. Помните: вы еще так молоды. Не позволяйте этой работе отнять у вас настоящую жизнь.

Геллерт вышел, оставив Абернети с чашкой кофе в руках и, как он рассчитывал, надеждой в сердце.

…Когда через два дня стало ясно, что МАКУСА удостоил своим визитом вовсе не герой войны Тесей Скамандер, а другой гость, которого здесь давно и ждали, и не ждали одновременно, новость быстро разлетелась по всему зданию. В коридорах испуганно шептались. Бледный и осунувшийся Персиваль Грейвз в индивидуальном порядке опрашивал авроров, клерков и секретарш. Когда он вызвал к себе Абернети и встревоженно спросил, не беседовал ли тот с мистером Скамандером, Абернети лишь удивленно приподнял брови и ответил:

— Нет, мистер Грейвз, я весь вечер просидел над отчетом.


End file.
